


20. Top Of Head Kisses

by Guardian_Rose



Series: Fictional Kisses Prompts [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Baking, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Sweet, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: “Darling, I’m trying to bake, I could do with being able to move,” Aziraphale says, nudging with his elbow the Crowley shaped being currently draping himself over his back.“Why?” Crowley whines, squeezing his arms around Aziraphale’s stomach tighter and burrowing his head into his shoulder.***For the prompt: 20. Top Of Head Kisses





	20. Top Of Head Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the tumblr anon that sent in this request from the list!

“Darling, I’m trying to bake, I could do with being able to move,” Aziraphale says, nudging with his elbow the Crowley shaped being currently draping himself over his back.

“Why?” Crowley whines, squeezing his arms around Aziraphale’s stomach tighter and burrowing his head into his shoulder.

“Because I’m trying to make a cake and currently I have a bowl of sugar and nothing else.”

“That’s sweet enough, just eat that.”

“Crowley.”

Aziraphale smiles gratefully as the demon detaches himself, stepping back. Crowley’s eyes are drooped, hair still mussed around his ears. He’d decided to grow his hair out when Aziraphale had mentioned his fond memories of the little bun Crowley used to wear. But putting it into a bun requires effort and Crowley has only just gotten out of bed. Mid-afternoon.

Aziraphale pats his cheek, slightly  condescendingly just to see Crowley open his eyes enough to glare and stick his tongue out petulantly. He shuffles to the side and grabs the butter he’d gotten out and the flour bag. He steps back and Crowley shadows over him again.

There’s a soft pressure as Crowley kisses the top of his head before curling back around him. Aziraphale blushes a little and carries on baking until:

“My dear, I left the sieve for the flour across the room.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> No beta, all mistakes my own
> 
> Prompts welcome here and on my writing tumblr [WordToTheRose ](https://wordtotherose.tumblr.com/) or come say hi on my main [Guardian-Rose-Petal](https://guardian-rose-petal.tumblr.com/)


End file.
